Picture This
by SakuraHawke
Summary: So this changed from a somewhat strange reason for Germany to hang out with Vene in Florence to an episode of stupidity and too much car traveling... How? Well I guess that's why you read things: too find the truth in the matters of life. Read at your own risk of complete comprehension. *le shrug*
1. Kapitel eins

_Picture This_

_A/N: Just so you know, I have no idea what I'm doing =.=" But I'm going to keep doing it anyway \ ^.^ /  
_

* * *

Picture for yourself, if you will, a peaceful evening over in a socially awkward country called Germany. You are over-looking the sleeping town of Pausin. Which is close enough to work to not be such a heavy annoyance, but far enough to be away from the noise and throb Berlin tends to have on the current country representative we are going to be looking after.

This representative just happens to be the country we are observing, Germany: also known as Ludwig Beilschmidt. For the sake of saving time, lets just call Ludwig. Now this Ludwig-representative-fellow is a bit of a strict guy. He has a tight schedule that he has to keep to at all costs, he looks on everything with a stern eye, and even brushes his hair back in an intimating manner. So to speak, he is an all-around stick in the mud. Don't let this spook you away from him, though, for he can be quite gentle. Sometimes.

As we speak, the Rep. is moving around his house, doing whatever it is that strict, German, stick-in-the-muds named Ludwig Beilschmidt do. Looking closer into his neat, little cottage is where we will find him. He has just finished his evening meal, and is cleaning the dishes. There are no dishes from the preparing of the food, so he just has to wash his plate and fork and put them away. I wonder if he had leftovers, or if he cleaned up right after making his dinner... Well, it doesn't matter, he is moving on from the kitchen sink to the cabinet. He opens the the door, and carefully places the plate inside. Then he does the same with a fork that goes into a drawer. Moving onward, he continues his day by heading up to his office for some important work that needs to be done in five months. If he doesn't get it done now, he'll defiantly regret it later.

We are going to advance in time by three hours so I don't have to bore you with the exciting world of German political and economical failure. Ludwig is slouched over his computer and his massive amount of papers. It is 11:27 p.m. In three minutes he has to go up stairs for some much needed sleep. Although, if I would word it, it would be called 'passing out', but I am not Ludwig. Thus, we stick with the word 'sleep'. He decides he _must_ leave his work now, or else he's going to do an all-nighter (again) and miss his 'sleep' (again). Just as he shuts down his computer, his phone begins to vibrate next to the mouse pad.

Looking at the caller-ID, he notes that it is the representative of Northern Italy. He gave himself two choices. He could 1) press the red key on the phone, and go to bed or 2) answer the call and get his ear chatted off for the next hour or so. Choice 1 seemed very satisfying, but what if this was an emergency? Sure, N. Italy has called him for a lot of stupid things in the past (at much later times), but what if this was it? What if Romano had finally snapped? What if Austria had come back to get his claim back on Italian soil again? What if Russia was there? There just seemed too much that could be happening, and Ludwig just couldn't help himself. He chose Choice 2.

"Hallo, Italy. Is something the matter?" Ludwig answered in his clipped accent.

"Ah! Germany! I-It's me! Umm, I just... Is it too late? I think it's too late. I'll just call you in the morning or-or maybe some other time-"

"Italy,"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Why did you call?"

"Captain, I don't really know," You can practically hear Italy's sheepishness leaking from his voice.

"Italy,"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Your running 50 laps Monday,"

"But, Captain-!"

"Do you want to make it tomorrow?"

"No, but-"

"No buts! You have interrupted my sleep!" Even though he hasn't gone to bed yet. "Gute Nacht, and goodbye, Italy,"

"ROMANO THINKS I LIKE YOU!"

"What? We have been friends for a long time. It only makes sense that-"

"SO YOU LIKE ME TOO?" Italy blurted.

Germany rethinks how this might confuse Italy, and he finds the major loophole he had missed at first glance. "I-In what way do you mean?" He damns himself for his stuttered speech.

"What way are _you_ talking about?"

"What way have _you_ meant?"

Silence. The utterly beautiful silence that Ludwig had wanted out of his weekend before, starts to suck his oxygen away. "Romano thinks I like you better than girls..."

Our representative specimen is starting to turn blue do to loss of air, "And is that true?"

"W-Well I don't see how! But, maybe...I DON'T KNOW, OKAY?"

Do to his blue facial texture, Ludwig decides he needs air to reply to his panicked friend(?). After a long, steady, breathe, he starts to think on how to reply. He has known for a long time now that he has had some interest in Italy. He wouldn't have proposed if he hadn't, you know? But, Italy never really showed that he liked him back...or had he? Ludwig doesn't seem to know anymore.

A light blush is gracing his fair face, and his hair is disheveled from combing his fingers back through it during his work time and the present situation. "I-Italy... What if I said I loved you...like a woman?"

"That would be mighty embarrassing, C-Captain," Italy chirped.

"Then I won't...But you better take the hint anyway, and come with me to that garden we went to before. We can walk around, and you can figure yourself out more there," Insert inner German pride for not blotching his wording again.

"G-Germany? Uh-Umm... W-Well? I-I guess I can't refuse, can I? But...Germany your a lot younger than I am. What if I do fall for you? Wo-Wouldn't that be like taking advantage of a baby or-or something like tha-?"

"You're making excuses. What about the women...?"

"Ahh...You have a point..."

"You'll be there?"

"I'd be there anyway. I love spending time with Germany! But this reason..."

"Is worth a shot... Right?"

Ludwig could practically hear Italy nod his head up and down dramatically, "O-Of course, Captain! But-"

"It's late, Feliciano. Gute Nacht," With that, he hung up on the poor representative of North Italy.

* * *

_A/N (again): Still...Don't quite get where this is going, but we'll keep on rolling XD_


	2. capitolo due

_Picture This _

* * *

Now picture for yourself, at your will, a country south of Germany where the land is always thought of as naturally happy. This country is called Italy, but we are going to take a more in-depth look into the Florence area. It is nighttime in Florence, but the people still stir with there constantly cheery chatter. In an apartment building near the Gardino di Boboli, there is an almost faint Italian representative we must check up on.

This is indeed the representative that our dear Ludwig had just been talking to not a moment ago. This specimen is known to represent the northern half of Italy, since he had to split the country with his brother for so long, but many people know him as Feliciano Vargas. Or just Feli. Which ever works; he doesn't mind. He's pretty loose minded like that. Unlike Ludwig, the only strict part about Feli is that siesta's are at 3:00 p.m. Always. Other than that, he normally keeps himself pretty free. He has warm, welcoming brown eyes, and lets his hair part down the middle. There is even a curious, little curl sticking out from it that draws many an eye. He has an open, creative flow that a lot of people are attracted to, and he holds a great deal of friends. Though, it seems, his greatest friend(?) happens to be the person people are least attracted to. How ironic.

Right now he is in his small kitchen slumped over his kitchen table.

Going back in time by four hours is when this mess had started for the poor Italian. His brother had come over for dinner, and had been helping him prepare the pizza that they had decided to make.

Romano smirked over at his brother, who was pushing the pizza into the oven. "It has to be nice for you right now. Boss has given you a load of work, so you have an excuse to stay away from that potato bastard! Got to admit, you've been having a good time by yourself, right?"

Feliciano cringed, "No, actually I don't like it at all," He peaked over at his brother, who was leaning against the counter with his arms cross. His curl (much like Feli's) was bounced high in the air with, what he felt like, the upper hand. "There's so much work, I don't have a whole lot of time anymore! I miss it, and I miss how it was, and I miss him, and-"

"Wo-wow, there fratello. You _miss_ him? How can _anyone _ miss that-"

"_Fratello! _His my _friend_! Why do you have to always pick on him? What has he done to you?" Feli cried. He hated it when Romano started on like this. It made him feel bad inside.

"He's a no good sonofa-"

"_Fratello!"_

"He doesn't treat you right, Feli! It's about time you saw that!"

"What? What are you talking about-"

"He always ignores you, and he lets shit happen right before he can save you and-"

"It's not like that-!"

"Then how is it?" Romano shouted. The air was thick, even if Feliciano couldn't sense it to well, it was there. And Romano could feel it. He could tell something was up.

"W-Well he's my friend! And he's nice, and you don't even _know_ him, and he doesn't know you, but he's _nice _ to you! Why can't you see that? He's _nice!_"

"So is half of the Molinelli family in Pulgia! Doesn't mean they're good company! I wouldn't want _you _around them-"

"What kind of friends do _you _have, fratello?"

"Fucking _great_ friends!"

"Then so do I," Feliciano whispered. Romano stared at his little brother. He seemed so sheepish, like he had done something wrong.

"Is he just your friend?"

"What? Of cour-"

"You're showing more than you think, bastard,"

"W-Well what if I do? He's a _great _friend. The _best. Mi fido di lui da sempre,"_

Romano threw up his hands in disgust. "Well, isn't that shit just _wonderful. _I can't believe this. My _brother _is in _love _with him! _HIM! _Of all the freaks out there-"

"Am not! I-I love him, but-"

"When was the last time you got laid?" Romano countered.

Feliciano was speechless. "W-Well last...Tuesday?"

"Which Tuesday?"

"How many could there be?"

"_Feliciano," _

"I DON'T KNOW!" Feliciano finally just collapsed in a chair by the table.

Romano huffed. "Find out then, stupid. I'm leaving, I can't be with you when you're like this," Romano made a move to exit, but turned back for one more glance at his brother. His face softened a little. "Feli, call him...When you figure it out. If he can stand being around you this fucking long...He probably likes you back," His face reddened after such a softy comment, and he burst through the door in a hasty retreat.

Feliciano tilted his head up at the door, "Oh, fratello..."

After that disastrous phone call with Germany, this is where it lead him. In his apartment, slumped over his kitchen table, and completely exhausted. He had never worried about how he liked Germany as he has in the last couple of hours. He felt like a complete mess, and even the burning pizza in the oven couldn't distract him from this feeling of total confusion. How could he? Had he sent Germany mixed signals without knowing? He seemed so open to it...and his brother? He was in on it, even though he _hated_ Germany? What? That doesn't make sense.

This required a siesta. Just a quick one. Right now. On the kitchen table with the smell of the delicious pizza baking in the oven. Yes, this is a good time. With that North Italy passed out on his kitchen table.

* * *

_A/N: Plot! I think I see some plot-oh, wait, that's just my imagination running away in fear, again...Never mind. _


	3. capitolo tre

_Picture This_

_A/N: I think I got something. Yeah~ XD  
_

* * *

Welcome back to our constant observations of world affairs. This week seems like an important one for the countries of Germany and Italy as tensions rise. It is Sunday morning in Europe, and scattered clouds over head the Florence area indicates a slight chance of uneasiness.

Our German specimen is in his little German car on his little German road to Italy, but before this it was 5:00 in the morning. This may or may not have been the time when Ludwig finally realized what was going to happen today.

Back in Pausin, Ludwig's alarm clock rang out the time to wake up. He groaned out in frustration-why was his alarm even set? Today was the one day of the week to relax, and he had set the ficken alarm clock? Rolling over, he tried not to break the clock as he turned it off. Unbending his supporting elbow, he let himself fall on his stomach. He glared up at the clock like it had set itself purposely trying to ruin his glorious free day. Giving up his unbeatable battle, he stuffed his head into his pillow. He continued to rub his face back and forth, back and forth, into this old comfort. It was unenviable that he had to get up (once up, the poor man could never get back to sleep), but... He just didn't want to. Which was strange, really. This guy always held up to his reputation of up-tightness even in this early times of the morning, so why... He jumped out of his skin when he finally reached his peak of realization.

He literally _leaped_ out of bed, had his clothes, and was in the bathroom in under five minutes, flat. He noted that he hadn't set a time with Italy before hand, but he'd hate it if he had left him waiting for too long. Next thing he knew, he was in that little German car on that little German road to that certain Italian that he had talked to last night. His head was _spinning around_ like a freaking _dreidel. _What did he agree to last night? How much did he tell? What did he sound like to Italy? He probably sounded very soft and vussy-like, and this is where we stop observing so much, because there is just too much to sort through and some of these questions don't really concern us anyway.

Moving on, so our little Ludwig was driving down the road. Very good of him. Yes, very nice... Except there's just nothing really special going on besides that. He's _driving. _What more can there be to that? Let's move our view point away from his car, and down the road a bit. Cars are flying down the busy highway, and the closer we get to Florence, the cloudier it gets. Buildings cluster together more, and there is less visible grass. Soon, sidewalks are in view. There are couples walking hand-in-hand down the streets, and fun people on scooters going: "Ciao~" as they pass by...Well, not really, but you get my drift. We've entered Florence.

In Florence, we have our ever friendly Feliciano. Well, maybe '_panicky' _would be a better adjective for him right now. He had woken up to the smell of burnt food and smoke on his kitchen table. His first reaction was to _get out, _but he calmed down when he saw that there was no major fire. _Yet. _Instantly, he made a dash for the extinguisher that had been hiding under his sink before he had even moved into the apartment. And we all know how long ago _that_ was...or not, but it doesn't really matter when he had moved in anyway, so whatever.

Feli slide along side the tiled floors over to his oven where he began to immediately spray everything every_where_ in that general area. Only about 15% needed to be sprayed, but somehow he had managed to cover 120% of the surface with the white foam. Plus himself. He just couldn't keep himself from diving into that healing fluffiness that was designed for firefighting purposes only. That didn't seem to matter as he uttered a soft "Vee~" when his head popped out from underneath the foamy sea he had surrounded himself in. Slowly, he looked up at his oven-somehow he had ended up sitting on the floor-and frowned. Inside of his second favorite cooking implement, he was sure his delicious pizza was severely burned. Even though it was only his second (he liked pots better, because they gave him "Pasta~") favorite item of use in the kitchen, it still made him upset that it would betray him like this. Him and Lovi had worked very on that pizza, dang it!

He took a deep breath, keeping his eyes firm on the oven, and stood up again. Carefully, he reached his thin hand out for the door, but on a last second thought he grabbed a mitt to put on it. Certain he would not get burned now, he grabbed the door with his unprotected hand and tugged. A puff of smoke fallowed and he had to cough/cover his mouth from the sudden black dust that wanted to invade his lungs. Backing away from the complete mess he had made, he looked around frantically. What should he do now? He's landlord surely is going to beat him up for ruining his kitchen! Panicking, he ran from the kitchen and out into the long corridor.

He needed to calm down. Calm down. How, how, how does someone calm down? Oh, wait, the park! Him and Germany are going to the park today! Sure, it's still _really_ early to go see him today, (Germany's not a teleporter or something, though that would be really _really _cool.) but he had to get out of here before his landlord knew about the oven! So _off_ ran the skinny Italian representative to the Giardino Torrigiani. And yes, he ran out with his beautiful quantity of firefighting foam smeared all over his face and body. _Everywhere. _

* * *

_A/N: There's your innuendo for today. It's **everywhere. **France would be proud x'3  
_


	4. Kapitel vier

_Picture This_

_A/N: -and there is plot.  
_

* * *

"WaarRUUUMmm?..." Germany growled behind his steering wheel in that little German car we talked about before. For before the poor fellow was the largest traffic jam that the world had to offer. His fists clenched and released around the the leather circle in between his hands-at 10 and 2, just like your supposed to have your hands _at all times_ on the wheel. It was 2:34, and apparently everyone was rushing back to there place of work or home after a nice lunch out. Great. Just great. Germany growled again. This was taking forever just to get to _Torrigiani, _let alone walking to that garden they were _actually _going to. It would surely be night fall by the time they actually got there, and he felt like such an idiot for suggesting this, and maybe he should just call up Italy to cancel-

Just then a short vibration was sent down the inner wall of his black breaches. He sat straight up in shock. Apparently, he wasn't expecting a phone call at this moment. Getting over the initial shock, he scanned over the seemingly _thousands_ of cars that seemed to surround him. If there was anytime to take one hand off the wheel (oh, the horror!) and answer a phone call, this was it. Right here. Resting in a standstill ocean of other persons who also seemed to be upset with the current delay of traffic. Okay, he's got this. Slowly, his 2 o'clock had slide down to 6 o'clock. Then it shot down to his trousers, stuffing itself into the pocket of his pants, and back onto 2 o'clock before you can say 'Heiliger Herr, das war schnell'. Checking the caller I.D, he growled once more in pure annoyance. East.

"Was wollen Sie?" Ludwig snapped at his older brother through the phone. He didn't like this one bit. Here he was, in _Florence _for God's sake, and he had to answer a call from _Gilbert_ with a crowd of horrible Italian drivers ready to run him over? Really? Was this necessary?

"Hallo to you, too, West," The rep. of a nation that no longer existed chided back. "Having a bad day, are we?"

"Not until _you_ called,"

"Ouch, now, that hurts bruder. Anyway, where _are_ you? I had assumed you were kidnapped by ninjas or some shit 'cause you didn't answer all those calls I made to the house. What's going on?"

"I'm just going to see Veneziano, ist all," Germany mumbled.

"WHAT! Why didn't you take me with, Weeest? I like Italian chicks as much as the next person!"

"Another good reason _not_ to take you,"

"Aww, but We-"

Ludwig was blown away from his previous conversation as a series of loud car horns rudely announced that traffic was moving again. Feeling rather embarrassed, he shifted the phone onto his shoulder to keep his hands at the appropriate placements. Sure, the world was a little crooked now, but the manual said nothing about head placement, so he figured this was fine. "Schauen. The traffic is moving again. If you don't start talking, I'm going to have to hang up,"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Sheesh, my little bruder is out driving, but just listen a second. I need to borrow that old car you got in the shed outback,"

Germany nearly rear-ended the poor soul in front of him, "Why should I even _think _about letting you borrow him after what you did to Hedwig last spring!"

Prussia paused for a moment. Back in Berlin, the boy was staring into a full length mirror at the awesomely dressed-up man he somehow managed to plaster over himself. "It's...an emergency," he supplied.

"An emergency that requires you to drive out to Pausin to get _another _car?"

The man winced at the harsh sounds coming from his phone, "Will you loan it to me or not?"

"I wouldn't loan him to you even if it _was_ an emergency. He's too-" Prussia closed the phone and threw it behind him on the bed.

"Figures my lame-ass brother wouldn't lend it. Good thing I stole the spare keys a week ago," he chuckled as he threw a key ring up in the air and caught it with ease.

"-old and fragile," Germany finished to the deadline. "Ugh, _Prussia,_" He pressed down on the end-call button, and slide it down in the cup holder. He decided he was doing 50 push ups tonight, to repent for his horrible driving habit display, after he's...huh-guess that would be c-called a date, right?- with Italy. Concentrating more on the road like he should have been doing this whole time, he was relieved to see he was on Viale Vasco Pratolini. In no time he was parked out in front of the Gardino Torrigiani. Not exactly the most extravagant gardens in Italy, but it had its perks. Like parking spaces-insert disgusted, German face here at such obvious sarcasm.

Anyway, looking around, he was surprised not to see Italy waiting for him by the scooters (Which are _everywhere, damn, why are there so many?_) Slightly worried, Ludwig checked at his wristwatch to see it was 3:10. _3_:10. Hhmmm, well this doesn't work out very well, now does it? Ludwig glanced over at the row of houses lining the opposite side of the road. Then over at the large brick wall that blocked the casual view of the garden behind it. Which should he check first? Would he even be here yet? Where were his chances of finding him the greatest? Hm?

Over in one of the homes was a pretty, little girl staring at him through the screen door. She blushed slightly when she was caught looking at him. Flustered, Germany froze waiting to see what she would do. Working up the nerve, he called out to her, "Ciao!" To be perfectly honest, that would have freaked anyone out. His crazy way of trying to seem friendly worked completely against him, so it was no shock when the girl flinched and almost turning around to run deeper into the house... See how I said _almost_? For the girl grew a stiffer upper-lip, and stopped her instinctive choice to run away. Making herself relax, she opened the screen door.

"Ciao," she called hesitantly back at him. Ludwig was pleasantly shocked. He might be able to have a conversation with this native!

"Yes! HAVE you see a hyperactive ITALIAN anywhere?"

"A Italian?" The girl questioned, almost giggling. Yes, this must be the man Feliciano was talking about. Either that, or she was talking to a physco-killer like Feliciano had _also_ warned about. She still wasn't quite sure which.

Her accent rang to Ludwig's with a most pleasant ring that he had never had the joy of hearing-completely ignoring Italy's own accent, because apparently he didn't count. "YES! HE IS about THIS tall," He motioned to an area around his shoulder. "and HE is _VERY_ talkative!"

She smiled, "You have described all the men in Italia, sir,"

"His name is Feliciano Vargas. Do you know him?" He blushed, and calmed down from his sudden humbling from the shy girl across the street.

"Are you Ludwig?"

"Yes, I am,"

The girl's smile came once again, but even brighter, "Then he is here. He ask me to watch out for you, and to invite you in when you came if he wasn't up. Please, do come in,"

* * *

_A/N: hurrah! things are happening! and Prussia...well, he's doing stuff too, i suppose ;3 _

_oh, and by-the-by, im almost completely relying on google's map & translate for some of the information here. like there supposedly really is a road in Florence called Viale Vasco Pratolini and the time Germany took to get from Pausin to Florence was a fudged time that didn't quite work, so i made Germany break a couple speeding laws ^.^ so anyway, if anything you find here seems a little odd, or just completely off with that kind of thing, please do tell me about it so that it can be fixed._

_ Thank you for reading, and please review. I'd like to hear what you have to say about this...thing here. _


	5. capitolo cinque

_Picture This_

_A/N: Because Jemma makes for a good O/C in a world filled with only a few nations, and millions of people.  
_

* * *

"-attro, cinque...14? I think I was 14 when I first met Feli. I was coming home from school, and I saw him carrying a lot of boxes up stairs,"

Said 'Feli' scrunched his eyebrows together. Laying down in Jemma's bed, he tilted his head to the side in concentration. As far as he had known, she'd only lived with her grandpa, who had left for a business trip two days ago. He glanced over to look at the clock on the nightstand. 3:54. Who could be here at 3:50? He didn't expect Germany until 5:30, as that was the normal time he finally made it. Though on those days they normally did whatever they had planned on the day after he arrived, so it was a bit of a strain to go to the garden so soon. Hmm...

Blankly, he stared up at the ceiling. Above it was the sitting room where Jemma usual gave tea to her guests. She's kind of weird like that. Her father's English, and Jemma had picked up the habit out of what she had called 'a series of awkward visits'. Italy didn't mind too much though (yeah, Britain still freaks him out some), but the tea she made was sweet and warm and she always added a slice of lemon just because she knew he liked them on his glasses. They looked cool and classy no matter what glass you put them on. He could smell that. The nice, warm tea-smell was wafting from the venting into the basement, and he smelled it everywhere. Beautiful.

"Really? Your English is really good. I wouldn't believe you are German. Me? Not so much," Jemma giggled. Oh, so it's a German. Italy rubbed his eyes. It's nice to know she's making friends with the tour-wait, a German? "You think? Ah, questo è carino da parte tua. Mi papa lives in England, so I go to visit him in the summer. He's nice, you'd like him," Italy laughed at that. Last time he'd met the man, Feli had been kicked out of the house during his entire stay in Italy. Not exactly the happiest man in the world, but Feli supposed he probably dotted on his only daughter a good bit.

Sitting up, he looked for his clothes. What had happened to those? Normally they were somewhere on the floor, but he couldn't find them anywhere. The only things he could find was a pile of old man clothes on the dresser, and he really shouldn't go out dressed in one of her dresses again, but what was he going to do? _She_ was up there with Ludwig, and he can't just walk up there with only his boxers on. (You just don't sleep in a girl's bed without a _shred_ of cloth on. Well, unless you...But that's beside the point.) He had nothing to wear! Unless she had left those for _him_... Feli looked forlornly at the pile of clothes. No. Just, there is no way that... He couldn't take that chance.

"Hey, Jemma!" He called up to the vent.

"AH! Oh, whoa, FELI! You scared me!"

"Sorry, cari. I just need to know where my clothes are!"

Up in the sitting room, Ludwig witnessed the brunette girl's tanned face take on a couple of fair, red hues. Lifting an eyebrow, he tried to send her a meaningful look like, 'Well? Where are they?', but it turned into something more like 'Well, what was going on before I got here?' Seeing this look, she only blushed more, making the German even more curious to their where-bouts. "Erano sporchi, così li ho messi nel lavaggio per voi," She rushed her tongue, then she stopped and let out a deep breath. Ludwig's puzzled look caused her to turn her whole body in her chair towards the vent behind her. She just doesn't do well under a stranger's critical eye. "There are more on the dresser. They're probably too big, but the suspenders should help,"

"Oh, okay..."

Was it just Ludwig, or did Italy sound really disappointed? No, it wasn't just Ludwig, but right now it felt as if it was. Jemma turned slowly back around and gave him the biggest, brightest smile she could bear under her current embarrassment. If she wasn't stretching her face so much, Germany would have called her cute. But she was, so she instead looked kind of creepy. At least he wasn't the only one who could fail at facial expressions. "So where were we?" She asked.

"Hmm..." He couldn't remember at all, so instead he took a sip at the warm nectar she had brought out from the kitchen awhile ago. It was amazing how well the stuff had kept over the close-to-a-hour time frame, but it was a bit too sweet for his liking. "Your father is English,"

"Vero,"

"Ve?"

"Ve?" The girl now looked more confused than Germany had tried to look before, and that kind felt unsettling since this was really nothing at all to be confused about.

"Yes, you said 've,"

"Sì, but why did you say it?"

"Because you had said it. Why?"

"Didn't you say it before me?"

"No, I said: ve_ro_,"

"Vero?"

"Sì,"

"Oh," Feeling defeated he almost dropped his head on the table, but refraining from such in front of the girl. So he only let it fall into his hand: an unintential face-palm.

"Ehe-" Looking back up, he spied Jemma's hand barely covering her strained smile.

"...Vero," She busted. All her earlier strain to be polite and elegant fell away as roll after roll of laughter over took the poor girl's little body. Germany stared in awe as she came down from her maniacal giggling and hiccuping. "Ar-are you okay?"

"Oh, signore, I am very okay...True,"

"What's true?" Asked the poor confuzzeled Ludwig.

"What you said about my father. I said 'true'. _Vero,_"

His eyes lit up with enlightenment. "_Vero. _True, is what you said..."

"True,"

"Wahr,"

"What is that? 'True' in German?"

"True," That got them both smiling, and Jemma started laughing again.

Soon, they were back to their previous way of talking. It surprised Germany just how easily he could talk to her. Talking to her was like talking to an old friend he wasn't aware of ever meeting. But, alas, it ended as all good things do, when the door opened slowly to reveal the missing Italian that had called to them earlier. "Ve, Jemma-"

The boy stopped in mid-stride, starring endlessly at Ludwig. Time started up again though, since Italy suddenly seemed to be throwing himself at the German. "LUDWIG! You're here so early, ve!" Arms round their way around his neck, and Ludwig was forced into an awkward hug in a standing-sitting position. He pushed away from the table to give his new company more room, but received a foreign knee in between his thighs. Shocked, he looked back at Feliciano's face to see he was a lot closer than he had been. "I thought you'd still be on the road for a couple of hours. Why didn't you tell me you'd be here early, ve?"

He was blank. Completely, utterly, very-German-y blank. What did he say to this? Could he ever reply to _anything _this boy asked him, though? Always with these questions. These questions that Ludwig could never seem to answer. But this was a pretty simple question, right? He could think up of something, right? "U-uhm, well-" _***BLLLLEEERRRRPP* **_

Jemma stood up quickly, and bowed her head. "That is the washer, a moment," With that she left in a fast blur to the door, and the two were very silent in the seconds afterward.

Shocked into remembering Jemma had been in the room, Italy stared down at Germany in mild confusion, but finally he asked, "What happened with her?"

"Hm?" Ludwig glanced the door, then back to Feli, "I...don't really know, but ever since you woke up she's been somewhat out of it, I suppose,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Hm..." Feliciano lowered his gaze to Ludwig's chest -nice as always- and gave it a little thought. (The girl's mood, not Germany's chest.) Not getting what could have Jemma so upset, he quickly gave up, and smiled at the pale face below him. "She'll get out of her funk later, ve... So why are you here early? Tell me, tell me!"

"Ah, I was in...a rush,"

Italy smiled widely, "You came faster to see me! Ah, Ludwig!" He crushed him again in another hug. When pulling away again, he gave a quick peck to the other's cheek. "You really are too nice to me, ve. Don't take that as a bad thing though! If you were mean to me, I'd start thinking you hate me again, and then I'd be sad, and then you'd have to comfort me...Hm..." Now even Italy seemed confused by his own logic. "Well, I like Germany's comfort...But I still don't want you to be mad at me, because I love you and no matter how Lovino puts it, it's still the same, and if your mad then I'll feel hopeless, and I really like my hope, so maybe if I try harder then I can get that comfor-"

"Veneciano,"

The boy slumped a little, so it was basically like he was hanging onto Germany, and the only two things that kept their balance was his left foot and Germany's decent amount of muscle. "Yes, Captain?"

"Shut up,"

"...The painting's still on the wall by the door, right?"

"What?"

"Behind me on the wall. There's a painting...?"

"Yes, there is...?"

"...okay," Reluctantly, Italy loosened his grip on Ludwig and glided over to the wall to study the painting. It wasn't anything special, just a picture of a rock collection. None of the rocks looked very rare, but it was a painting after all. One couldn't expect them to look _too _realistic. At least, that's what you think until you notice the small blue diamond hiding right next to the edge of the wooden box that holds all the rocks. Then it's like, 'oh, it's supposed to look like there's no special rocks, because there really isn't besides that one diamond', and it all makes sense. Sorta.

Losing interest in the rock painting, Ludwig turned his attention to the other man who was still gazing at the painting. As he had figured, Feliciano was wearing an older man's clothes: pressed tan pants, white collar shirt tucked in, and long white socks. A simple attire only added on by a pair of suspenders and a piece of string to hold the pants tighter around the long shirt and his skinny waist line that really shouldn't curve like that. It just _wasn't_ manly at all, and it flattered him just _to_ good in the back end. After hearing Jemma talk about her grandfather -who wasn't here- and Feli not having any clothes to wear, it only made sense for him to be wearing this. Still, the loose clothes flattered him _just so_ and it annoyed Ludwig to no end, plus it made him blush. Ludwig just didn't feel it to well, but it was still there. Still made his face turn a light-light shade of pink.

"You think she's pretty too, ve?"

"What was that?" Ludwig really needed to stop losing focus, or this blushing of his isn't going to get any better.

"Jemma. You think she's pretty, right? I do. There are a lot of Italian girls that look like her, but she's the only one that can be who she really is," He tapped the diamond on the picture to emphasize on what he was saying.

"Well, if yo-"

"But then again, she really can't be that special if I've flirted with everyone else and her cousin!" Italy spun around again, sending Germany a big grin.

Ludwig frowned back. "Now that's-"

"But then again, it is in an Italian's nature to be a huge flirt, ve," Italy continued, pacing now. "You'd think she would be used to it, living here most of her life,"

"What are you even-"

"Do you think she was jealous of you?" he blurted, stopping his pacing in front of the German. "Is that why she was so distracted? Or maybe it was earlier? Maybe it was when she tried to-or, or, or maybe it was after I rejected her! Or-"

"Wait, _what?_"

* * *

_A/N: -and i have cut you off for now. Because this chapter was just too. damn. looooonnngg. as one of my favorite writers from this site once said 'I ramble way to much.' _

_Anyway, thank you for reading and you random-nameless-reviewer for getting my lazy ass of the couch to add on to this. Thank you. Reviews are love :3  
_


	6. capitolo sesto

_Picture This_

* * *

"Wait, _what?" _

"Heh-hehe, it's actually a funny story, Germany-"

"What happened to your clothes?" Said man cut in.

"Well I was covered in this white foam-"

"Foam?"

"Yes, and-"

"Why?"

"Because-"

"Maybe I don't want to know.." Germany swiveled the chair around to look out the window on the opposite wall.

"That's mean! How can I-"

"It doesn't matter. Knowing you, it'll probably be some ludicrous story that will seem completely impossible, but since it's you, it would happen. Can we just get out of here?"

Italy sighed and turned back to look at the painting. Grazing his fingers over the wooden frame, he thought of the day Jemma had unexpectedly come over to his house. It was a cold autumn day outside, and he'd been out of inspiration. Storming around his 'new apartment', he'd thought of every theme under the sun before automatically throwing it away for something else completely different. He hadn't know what to do. He couldn't go anywhere, because everyone else was busy, and it was too chilly to go anywhere fun, and it had been the thought he might paint something, but that flew out the window the moment he rolled out of bed. He was a utterly, and unbelievably blank. That was, until she'd rung the door bell. Feli chuckled at this, since at the time he had been so bored and blocked up that _any_ distraction was welcomed at this point. Flinging the door open, he welcomed Jemma in with open arms.

Not quiet used to Feliciano's bursting happiness all the time, she was a bit startled until she finally relaxed into the comfortable apartment around her. The living room was (and still is) an art studio to put it bluntly. An empty canvas on a softwood easel sat on newspaper strewn around the room for the sake of the hardwood floor. Not that it mattered much since on the places there weren't paper there was paint, so putting them down seemed completely pointless. Pointing this out, Feli had blushed saying it was actually a friend of his that had told him to do it. A certain 'Luddy' which she had only recently had the pleasure of meeting. "Feli..,"

Feliciano had taken notice that Jemma had brought with her a basket of something. Asking what it was, he found out it was actually fresh baked bread her grandfather and her had baked for him this morning. Pleasantly shocked, he had excepted the bread inside it and taken it to the kitchen. After he had noticed she had not fallowed him, he peaked back out the kitchen door calling for her. Coming back to the 'living room' he found her sitting on the stool in front of the empty canvas; staring at it. "Feliciano..?"

'What's going to be on here?' she had asked. He had only rubbed the back of his neck and stood to look at it from behind her. 'Well, Jem... Ve, I just don't know. I'm a bit blocked out..,' 'Really? Why not paint something you like? Tell me, I'll help you!' She looked so beautiful: picking up a clean paintbrush and skimming over the canvas with fake vigor. They laughed and the light had caught Jemma's surprisingly un-Italian, blue eyes and it hit him. Like a fresh-picked, very hard, bag of potatoes, he was stunned. Then in the blink of an idea _he_ was sitting on the stool, and _he_ had the brush, and _he_ was painting (with real paint) that beautiful color. Along with..something else. Something he just couldn't figure out. And then it was over. There was a box; a large box of jewels, just like her name implied, and there Jemma was: outside the box. It made perfect sense to him, but Jemma only gave it a very curiously glance the week after when he had finished. 'They are very pretty, but why...?' 'It's for you, ve!' he had exclaimed excitedly when he gave it to her in this very tea parlor. 'Me?' 'Yes, _you_!' "Italia!"

"Why are you saying my country's name like that?" Jemma broke into the other Italian's memory trail. Italy forces himself to look away from the painting and back to the German he had conveniently ignored. Jemma was standing in the doorway and for the first time she looked a bit annoyed in Feliciano's eyes. (Please readers, do remember that Feli can be a bit thickheaded at times, so this is probably not the first time she has been annoyed in his presence.) Germany, on the other hand, looked a bit lost for words. There was almost no way for him to answer her without looking like an idiot. As the tension thickened between the two, Feliciano got more and more concerned. Why is there no talking? Why did Jemma look mad? Why is Germany not saying something? Jemma had asking a question, right? Fretting, he looked back and forth between the two and finally broke.

"H-hey, Jem! I-it's-really-nice-that-your-washing-my-clothes-but-me-and-Luddy-have-a...a thing! S-so, we-really-really-need-to-be-going-soon, okay? I-I'll return-your-nonno's-clothes-on-my-next-visit, okay?" Noticing that Feliciano was slowly inching toward the door Jemma was blocking, Ludwig let out a sigh of relief. They are finally going to be able to leave.

"A thing, huh?" Jemma asked gruffly. A shiver went down Feliciano's back. What's up with that? Why was Jemma so moody today? Is it her period or something?

"Yeah! A thing! We have to go! Now!" He tried to peck her cheeks to get her to move over, but she stepped away before he could.

Pouting, he glanced up at her, but she would not hear it. Not after that obvious show at the _table_ for _l'amor di Dio! '_Obvious what they're going to do after they get to the car,' she thought grumpily. Still not satisfied with leaving her dearest Feli into the hands of a now all-of-a suddenly robust and stand-offish character such as a German; she sent daggers his way with her eyes all the way out to the street and down it.

Worried, Italy glanced back at the house with the beautiful girl who now seemed very resentful. "Do you think she's okay?"

"How would I know? She's your friend, not mine," Germany stated evenly, very much a happy man to get out of _that_ house.

"Yeah, but she's normally so happy...Ve, I don't know,"

"What is there that you _do_ know?" Germany asked, now trying to sound a bit sarcastic and friendly, but once again failing in his speech. Poor thing.

He was defiantly in for a shock when Italy wove his thin arms around his one and let out a heavy sigh, "A lot more than you seem to think..."

* * *

_A/N: -and we have finished where we had left off almost a month ago! To think, I was going to finish writing it up the next day xD Nope! Didn't happen! Hopefully I won't be so reluctant to continue cuz I kinda want to know what I'm gonna make them do next. Oh! And Prussia xD I almost forgot he was added too xD _

_Reviews are love~!  
_


	7. Kapitel sieben

_Picture This_

_A/N: For any of you that were curious *cough*probably-none*cough* this is your first Prussia chapter! ^.^  
_

* * *

While the German-Italian pair were having their talk in Jemma's house, a special happening was going down back up in Pausin. As you may remember, Prussia had once called our stressed out friend on a favor having to do with a car. Yes, well this happening just happened to have a little something to do with that. But before that, let me give you an overview of what is going on right now.

Once upon a time, there used to be a decently sized kingdom to the east of Germany. Without going into too many details about the past of this kingdom and Germany, it has always been well understood that it has been something of a guardian to Germany and a brother to count on. Well, not really _count_ on, but you know what I mean. This kingdom was called Prussia. As times changed, wars were fought, and the famous Berlin Wall fell. Prussia had been lost to the unfair hands of time, and had been thought to never return. That was until a New Prussian Empire micronation had formed back in the August of 2011. But this did not last long, and is now defunct. Never the less, Prussia stays alive now on the basic ambition of the men in the Saxon Empire -also a micronation- that they are determined to create another new state of Prussia. This is a rather fragile thing, but figuring that he could die any day now, Prussia decided that he needs to start living life to the fullest. Which for him, means going about business as usual.

Prussia, as a person, has been commonly known as Gilbert Beilschmedt: an overly cocky and rambunctious individual. Proclaiming himself and everything he does as 'awesome', he runs around with his current friends and pulls minor pranks like he's still 15 years old. His red eyes and gray-whitish hair give off the feeling that he's albino, but one can never be sure in this current day and age. Right now he's taking his old BMW Motorrad motorcycle down the well worn roadway to his brother's house. This looks rather awkward with him being in that nice suit from earlier, but he figures that he's too awesome to look dorky and fuck anyone that says otherwise. Which means we're all-

_Anyway,_ Gilbert just pulled up the short drive and parked his bike outside the garage to the right of the cottage. Snickering to himself, he gets off the old piece of rusted metal, and tugs the keys out of the ignition. How awesome was this? Ole West had forgotten that he had loaned him the garage keys after a certain occurrence had happened including a certain car that name _might_ have started with a letter H. No matter. Gilbert still had the keys (Which meant that Germany either forgot-shock!-or he just didn't care if Prussia snuck around in his garage or not.), so he figured that West actually wouldn't mind if he borrowed anything out of it at anytime he chose. Idiot that he can be.

So this leads to Gilbert letting himself into Ludwig's garage and snatching Wilhelm's key off the key rack. Thus snapping a nice shot of Prussia yelling off the top of his lungs in Ludwig's security camera as he rode off into the beautiful setting sun. Again, idiot that he can be.

For those he don't quite know what time it is for Gilbert as he races out of the garage: it's 3:10. This gives our albino(?) friend plenty of time to reach Nuremberg to met up with a couple of friends of his-and no, not the ones mentioned beforehand. No, these I don't even think you can categorize them under the label 'friend', but rather 'acquaintance/person of interest'. You see, our Prussia was all dressed up to go on a date. But not just a date, _nnooo, _a date with Switzerland's adopted Schwester. Liechtenstein: the most adorable girl Prussia has ever seen. And one that just beamed sunshine and smiles, as weird as that sounds...

This does not mean that Prussia is soft! Oh no, it just means he has great taste, and he knows 'em when he sees 'em. Even though, technically speaking, Prussia has seen Liechtenstein for a course of many years in the world meetings and other functions over the course of his _living_ life, so he should have said something to her much earlier than now. But it doesn't matter, because he was in he brother's Maybach _now, _and he was going to pick Lily up in Nuremberg _now, _and it doesn't matter that they were going to have some tag-alongs, because it was all about living in the _now! _He let out his hissing laugh into the air as it swished around him from the open top. Sure the old man had a strange smell, but he still ran like gold.

Finally arriving in Nuremberg, he was greeted at the cities southern border by none other that Switzerland himself. You see, Switzerland had parked his car along side the road, and was protecting Liechtenstein who was sitting in the passenger's seat. Gun and all. Switzerland gave a rough grunt at Prussia as he steadily walked up to the stiff man.

Nervous for what probably was the first time in his life, Prussia looked around quickly for his tag-alongs. Where were they? He had told them to come, right? They had to be here soon! Just any minute now-

"You have some appropriate friends in the car, I take it?" Switzerland called from his perch on the front bumper of the Zurich.

Prussia flinched. How should he answer this? He glanced at the gun, and decided it would be best to say no, least the other man would check his car. "Uh, _well, _they should be here any minute now, but no, they're-" He cut himself off at the notice of the death stare Switzerland was sending him. Damn, why did Lily have to tell Vash that he was taking her out? This wasn't going to be anything serious: just a bite to eat, but maybe that's why Switzerland didn't approve of it so much. But for whatever reason, Prussia still couldn't understand it. Too bad for him, Switzerland understood everything just a tad too well.

"So who is it that's coming with you two?" Switzerland asked as politely as one can when they have their rifle aimed at the person they're talking to.

"Belgium," Prussia answered without skipping a beat. He already knew that Belgium was on Switzerland's good side, so what was all the worry for? Well, it actually wasn't about the actual date, nor was it about the rifle aimed at him currently. But Belgium's date...

"Hey, potato sucker, we're here!" Romano yelled as loudly as possible from the window of his Casalini microcar. Inside the tiny vehicle you could hear him receive a small scolding from the blonde lady sitting next to him. After he had parked the almost-car, Romano automatically lunged out and went to open Belgium's door for her. This was thrown out the window quite literally when Belgium banged it into his knee. "Fuck!" Romano cursed, and grabbed for the injured joint. A sweat drop rolled down Prussia's back. Convincing Switzerland that Romano was 'appropriate company' might be a little harder than he had first thought.

"_This_ is your company for this evening?" Switzerland asked coldly. Prussia froze as he realized Vash was already putting a bullet in the-hey, wait so there wasn't any in there to begin with? That's faul play! ... None the less, Gilbert shuffled his feet, and tried not to look down. Glancing up at his 'company', he noted that Belgium was now helping Romano across the road due to too much pain in his new, sore knee. What a vimp.

"Mr. Romano? Are you okay?" Liechtenstein shocked Switzerland and Prussia by calling out to the wimpy guy. Belgium and Romano had just crossed the street, and Romano looked over at the other girl shyly.

"Oh? Uh, yes, I'm fine. Nothing that a man can't take," He awkwardly reassured her as he stretched the knee, already feeling the pain leaving him.

"Liechtenstein, can you please get back into the car?"

She cocked her head in confusion at her older bruder. "But why? Prussia's here, and his company is here, can't I leave now?"

"I don't think this is very good company for you right now,"

"Really?" Lily walked up to stand next to him. "But Belgium is a very nice lady, like you had asked Prussia to bring. And Romano is a kind gentleman, also like you had also had asked Prussia to bring. I don't see why I can't go with them," She stated looking at the small group of chimpanzees at the zoo.

"Is this true Romano? Are you a gentleman?" Switzerland scoffed at the Italian.

Getting mad by being pointed out as anything but, Romano warmed up to make a snappy retort. Sadly, this was halted when Belgium cleared her throat. "Switzerland, I'd vouch for that. Romano is the kindest man I think I've ever met at the world meetings. Even better than _you_ as I can remember some pretty nasty-"

"So you're willing to say he'll act on his best behavior on this trip?"

Belgium smirked in her triumphant, "Is he ever not?"

Switzerland glanced at Lily and was mesmerized by the intent gaze she had set on him. "Then...I suppose you can go, but..._you call me if there's a problem_...Okay?" This was answered by a happy squeal and a rough hug. Startled, Switzerland quickly moved the gun away as not to accidentally set it off.

"Th-thanks, bruder!" She said as she let him go.

"Hurry up! That yummy steak at the Trattoria Boboli isn't going to eat itself!" Belgium cried out as she shifted on her black highheels.

Giving him a big smile, Lily kissed Vash on the cheek and then ran over to the group. Watching her chat with the awkward abino-man, Switzerland kept his eyes locked on them as they all loaded into the Maybach, and drove off into the distance.

Gently, he touched his cheek and sighed out his anguish. He flipped the safety on the gun back on, and chucked it into Liechtenstein's empty seat. Closing her door, and he went to slump onto the steering wheel in his own. Now for the lonely trip back to Switzerland where he got to wait for Liechtenstein to either return to him, call him, or -worse case scenario- come back to him in the state he had first found her in. A shiver went down his back. And then Prussia wonders why Switzerland cared so much about her well being.

Meanwhile, for the curious at heart, Ludwig and Feliciano started their walk down to the Gardino de Boboli.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so I just noticed that my one German chapters, chapter four, had been named Kapitel drei, which is Chapter three in English Dx But, hey, that just proves that I'm only human and that I not exactly the most bilingual when it comes to German (or any other language for that matter) So, ya know, if ya see a mistake like that (I feel like I've said this before...hhmmm...) you should totally tell me so I can fix it :3 _

_Thanks for reading my boring crap, and have a good day/night/whatever~ x.x  
_


	8. capitolo otto

_Picture This_

* * *

So now that I have confused you with the two simultaneously happening events going on in both Germany and Italy, it's about time we move forward into the day with our favorite duo of the week: Ludwig and Feliciano. The clouds are now stuffed a little closer together along the horizon, and Ludwig is wondering if that is going to be a problem. Feliciano giggles and shakes his head vigorously to say otherwise. It has seemed both country representatives have somewhat forgotten what had brought them to walking arm-in-arm (Well, Feliciano's two arms wrapped around Ludwig's one.) down the Viale Francesco Petrarca to the Gardino de Boboli. But maybe since this isn't really their first 'date' they are a bit calmer than most people would be on such an occasion? Or could it be their long years of friendship that make this time much easier since they already know how to handle each other's natures? Who is to say? All one can really see on first sight of the pair walking along the walkway is that the oddly coupled German-Italian duo seem to get along just fine.

Making their way up to the roundabout, Ludwig noticed the large statue of a woman in the middle of the fine-trimmed lawn in the center of it all. She stands there set in a beautiful milky stone with perfect posture except for how her head slouches forward to allow to balance a large slab of copper-ish toned rock. The slab extends far behind her in an almost impossible manner and levitates a meter or so behind her as she is frozen the stance of walking. 'A heavy burden is placed on her', Ludwig thinks calmly. The pair comes to a stop while they wait for a car to pull into the roundabout. "Hey, Vene?"

"Sì?" He asked in surprise since Ludwig had just caught him from gazing out into space.

"What's up with that lady over there? Why's there a slab on her head?"

"Oh, um...Oh! She's the gate keeper," Feliciano winked at the blonde, and Ludwig blinked back in confusion. Gate keeper? "Here, I'll show you," Without caring a bit about the ongoing traffic taking place, Feliciano tugged his much larger friend out into the street by the arm and almost got them ran over twice to get to the statue. Silly man.

"Veneziano! Do you rea-"

"Come on! Look at her!" Feli cheered, tugging him to look at her from the front.

"Really, why did we have to..." Ludwig stopped speaking at the sight of the woman's face. "Felicano..." There was none.

"Hm?" Said man hummed back in pleasure as he looked at the sculpture with slight admiration.

"Why doesn't she have a face?"

"Why don't you have fins and breath underwater?"

"Why _would_ I have fins and breath underwater? I don't need them or that ability,"

"Ve, exactly," Then he chuckled, "Ya know, I named her after my brother?"

Ludwig intensified his gaze on the statue. "Is that so?"

"M-hm! You see that street?" He pointed past the statue into the giant gate behind her. Whoa, how did I miss describing that thing? It's _huge._ And made of brick. And it's a gate... Not much to describe. But, yeah, the street goes through it.

"Ja,"

"It's called _Via Romana!_" he exclaimed happily. Chuckling again, he turned back to Germany to grab his hand and swing it around some. "So every time Romano comes to visit, I tease him by bringing him down here and singing _Romana~ Romana~!_ You see?" The boy's voice rose an octave on the last to words and shook the poor German's eardrums.

"Mm, no. I don't get it," Ludwig confessed, trying to look to see where the statue's right hand might be. Is it behind her back? Is it in her skirt? Is it _part_ of her skirt? "Who are you calling 'Romana' then? Him or the statue?"

"Ve, don't you remember Holy-" Italy stopped himself before he could continue on that note, and visibly stopped moving altogether. Oh my...Oh my, oh my, oh my! Almost calling Germany with Holy Roman's name... Oh, that was bad!

"Veneziano?"

"U-um..,"

"Feli?" Ludwig asked, getting more concerned.

"Ah, ve. It's nothing!" Italy chirped back up at him. He tightened his grip on Ludwig's hand, and intertwined their fingers. "You wouldn't remember that, I'm sorry, nevermind. That was my bad. Dispiace, Ludwig," He pulled Ludwig's arm down so that he could kiss his cheek that was now conviently only a couple centimeters away.

Ludwig blushed at the innocent gesture, but immediately lost it as he was again tugged across the lawn and back onto the terrifying streets of microcars and scooters. Very scary. Especially when you get hit by one, but they didn't because they're just that lucky almost five times over. Back on the sidewalk again, Ludwig scolded Veneziano's carelessness. Vene did some fake crying, but soon after got over it when he saw the dark trees that marked the beginning of the Gardino de Boboli.

"Ve, we're almost there!"

"Indeed,"

The pair strided their way into the slowly darkening pathway which weaves it's way throughout the large bunches of trees within the garden. There are many paths inside the garden that lead to various statues, ponds, and vistas, but none of those paths are going where Ludwig wants to go. During he's brain-dead, insane, big-mouthed moment last night, he had instantaneously decided to take Feliciano back to the alley they had stopped at the last time they had came. It was drastically important that they get before the sun set. Keep in mind that it's somewhere close to 4:30-ish, so he really didn't need to rush too much, but this is the good-ole German we know from Pausin so... It should be common knowledge that if something is out of place he's going to fix it. Silly man.

This lead to him literally _dragging_ his Italian companion along the well-beaten path past the welcoming grove of lively trees, through a clearing, more lively trees, a square-court-like-area, and up in through the heavily forested area that had a straight cut path (Which Germany took gladly) that was surrounding with out-skirting paths weaving around the trees just to reach that same goal. The entrance to the rest of the garden-because if running all that way wasn't enough (roughly 335 meters), well wait, there's more!

Now, being a modestly well-trained runner, Italy had no problem keeping up with this sudden change of casual walking to all out sprinting. What he did have have a problem with was that for- One: He had not been warned at the beginning and had almost fallen straight on his face from the sudden jerk forward. Two: He had not been warned at the end when Germany made that sudden hault, and he ending up running past Germany, and he still had a hold of Germany's hand. This meant he got jerked backwards as well, which meant that Germany let go on reflex, which meant that Italy almost fell on his tushie, which meant that Germany had to catch him and we all know what that means! Absolutely nothing since that's all Germany did excluding helping Italy back to his feet. But there was no extra things attached to that, as much as Ludwig had wanted there to be: he was still an honest man. Good on him. _And_ Three: Wasn't this trip's ulterior motive to make Feliciano fall for Ludwig? Maybe? Just, MAYBE?! I don't think anyone could think this moment was romantic in anyway. Oh, fuck it, they've stopped running anyway, what's the point in questioning Luddy's logic..? None. There is no point. Nessun punto a tutti.

So once Veneziano was done thinking about all that, he sent Ludwig a questioning side glance before noticing something very strange in his friend's stare. It was blank. Lost. And utterly adorable. Funny how up to three years ago Feliciano had considered himself a straight man. How strange indeed. (This excludes Holy Roman Empire because it was an innocent love and Feliciano 'knows better' now. Kinda...Well obviously not really, but these are his feelings and rationalization. They can be as crappy and unreasonable as he wants them to be.)

Yes, back to what's so utterly adorable. Ludwig's face right now. Which looks so lost it's not even funny, but it is because even though Feliciano doesn't know it, Ludwig's mind is chanting SHIT-SHIT-SHIT-SHIT-SHIT-SCHEISSE-SCHEISSE-SCHEISSE-SCHEEEEIIISS-! "What's wrong, Luddy? Lost?" Feliciano chuckled/mewed in front of him so innocently. A little smirk was playing on his lips, and Ludwig blushed at his embarrassment. How disappointing it was that he was going have to ask Feliciano how to get to the place that was supposed to be a surprise? To show he remembered?

Ludwig inhaled deeply and sighed out his contempt, "Ja, it does seem I don't know where I'm going anymore," Looking away, he missed how Feli bite his smile down and tried to calm down, and offer up instructions instead.

And given a minute, he did. "Where was it that you wanted to go to in such a rush? I could help!" He offered up, felling like he could actually do something for Germany, and the more he thought this, the more he filled up on some hope. He really-really-really wanted to be useful to Germany.

"Vell...," Ludwig weighed this out. Was letting in on the little surprise worth it not being a surprise anymore? Feeling lousy about all this, Ludwig finally caved in and answered back with: "I had _wanted_ to take you back to that alley we had played Fußball the other day. The ball should still be there, and we could play again if you like?"

* * *

_A/N: hhmmm... I like where this is going, but I'm not to sure about this new proofreader the net's got now... *shrug* Well, whatever, its the only one I got, so I suppose I will just have to make do, si? ;3 Hope ya liked the latest installment! And-a thank you~_


	9. capitolo nono

_Picture This_

* * *

"Wha-?" Italy bewilderingly looked up at his friend. Why it had been true that they had played football out in an alley of the garden, that had been _months _ago. There is no way the ball would still be there! "Luddy, are you okay?" He toed upwards to touch his friend's forehead. "That was a _long_ time ago: months," Italy pulled back to stare again at those blue crystals in Ludwig's eyes that seemed rather confused about all this.

"Really?" Was the only dumb reply Feli got back.

"Well, Yeah! It's been awhile since you were here..."

"Oh, well then... I don't know," Ludwig's eyes wavered away from the Italian's worried gaze to glance around them. As beautiful as the gardens are, he's seen it before. Many times, in fact. Every time he came to visit Feliciano, he had been tugged here on way or another. It was rather strange, now that he thought about it. Why?

"Ve..."

The pair stood awkwardly, trying to think of what to do next. Here they were, in the most gorgeous garden of all time, and they couldn't think of what to do! Really, now. This is just absurd. Well, while we wait for them to figure themselves out, lets see... Well I could show you how good of a hulla-hoop- One of them moved! Oh, that was just Italy tucking his hair behind an ear... Well that's exciting.

"Vene?"

"Si?" Italy listened intently, thinking about the 1500's.

"Uh...well-" Germany scrambled for something to fill the silence. _Anything_ at all.

Then finally, "Does Germany want to know more about this place? He always wants to come see it when he visits," Veneciano finally asks, nervously twiddles his own thumbs. Ludwig noticed, and wondered why Vene was keeping to himself so well. It made him happy, yes, but it was strange for Italy to be so reclusive.

"Vell, I suppose so. Though its you that always wants to come here, not me,"

"Really? But you were the one that wanted to come today! And the last time, and the last time, and the time before the last time, and th-"

Germany covered his mouth, "I get it, I guess I do ask to come here. It's easier I guess,"

"Easier?"

"Ja,"

"How so?"

"Because it is. So what did you want to tell me about this place?"

Feliciano eyed around cautiously, "What do you want to know?" His amber eyes gleemed up at Ludwig, just asking for him to ask anything in the world. The clouds seemed to darkening the sky into a gray, hazy mist. Checking his watch, Ludwig noted it was five in the afternoon. He then considered the question carefully. Veneciano seemed in an agreeable mood, and there might not be a lot of chances like this to ask him about his history in a serious sense.

"Lets valk and talk then,"

"Germany, your accent is getting stronger!" Italy teased playfully as he was turned around to face into the gardens.

"Never mind zat," Italy giggled, making Germany clear his throat. "I know this place took awhile to make, but how much of that time were you actually here to see it built?"

"Me?" Italy asked, surprised that Germany would even ask about where he had been in any of this. "Well, I guess..." Why was it so hard to think? So long ago... "No, not much. I mean, _I guess_ I saw it being built. I can remember when there wasn't so many trees here," He pointed everywhere. "But...I was still in between Austria and Hungary, so I didn't spend a lotta time here," He shrugged, noticing that Germany hadn't moved his arm from around his shoulders during that turn around back there.

"That's kind of...sad," -And he had wanted to hear more about what it was like. He supposed Italy was young then, so he could excuse it.

"Yeah...But I do remember one time I came, Hungary had wanted me to met the lady the place was made for. Thinking about her, I think she was said to be the first 'first lady' or something like that," Thinking about it, that's probably why Hungary wanted to bring him home and show him his house could also handle women in seats of power. Not that Ely's was really something to brag about, but it was what it was.

"Really? And what was she like?"

"Ah, ve, I dunno. Don't remember. Only thing I remember was that she had a _lot_ of bambinos, though you know back then, some of them didn't really make it," Vene shrugged, trying to put a happy face on it.

"Ah... I see,"

"B-but it was okay, cuza a lot of them grew up to be big a strong and hold their own too!" Italy blurted, because he felt he left that on too sore of a note.

"Do you remember what happened to them then?"

"Well, one got killed because she couldn't give birth-" A horrified, German face was the answer to this bit of information, but was blown over. "Another killed _his_ wife for the same reason-" German face begins to relax. "And a couple were the Dukes of Tuscany," German face goes from relaxed to confused.

"At the same time?"

"I wouldn't think so..," Italy shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Vell you should!"

"Eh~? So mean! I don't think _you_ know so much about _your _history!"

Their banter is starting to get so bad, this isn't even worth mentioning anymore. I think we deserve a time skip right about here. Nothing that interesting is probably going to happen anyway.

Anyway, the sun's starting to set, and Germany suggests that they head back to Italy's apartment. Being the carefree person that he is, Italy completely forgot about the supposedly mad landlord and agrees.

* * *

_A/N: seriously thinking about giving up on this. school's started up again, and this was going no where from the start. look at this crap *points above* i can't even end a chapter without some kind of cliffhanger! anyway just forewarning cuz ya know, i've left this alone for a month or so, and you might not have noticed how badly my inspiration for it has flatted if you were one to care D"x but thanks for reading, all the same :3  
_


	10. Kapitel zehn

_Picture This_

_A/N: ...well hello there. Internet. Nice to see you again. Don't be mad, and maybe I shouldn't have waited over a year to do this, but I'm updating this story. Right now. And I hope that your happy about that, cause I'm probably going to write a plot line for this. Which means it will be finished..if said plot line is written. _

_Geez, what am i doing? =,="' _

_WARNING-I know 0 amounts of knowledge in the terms of cars. ;7;_

* * *

This thing that is happening, it's pretty dangerous, you know: _walking._ It can be dangerous sometimes. You know what's worse than trying to walk? Trying to _drive_, most specifically through Austria, which is most certainly happening at this time. Over hundreds of people are probably driving around Austria as we speak, include Prussia and his somewhat proper company, plus prospective girlfriend. And that's cool... And slightly a tongue twister. However, that's getting off track of all of the fucking _walking_ we are doing right now. Well, not necessarily _us_ as it is our specimen that are walking right now. Our specimen by the names of Ludwig Beilschmedt and Feliciano Vargas if you have forgotten.

But how could you! We were just talking about them just awhile ago. Ha. Haha. Anyway.

Over the course of time, the pair had meandered their way on over to the North side of the garden, as they were to the South, and had already crossed Viale della Meridiana. Then it was just a hypothetical hop and a skip along past the private property, then a very literal jump over the barrier gate to the other side of the _statue's_ gate, onto the Via Romana. This only occured to Ludwig as he spotted the name on one of the buildings and had pointed it out to Feliciano with a questioning look, which was responded with a silent smile and a nod. Ludwig nodded with a sense of security of his surroundings and the pair settled well into a pattern of strides and steady conversation.

After they passed on road, and then turn into another they come upon Feliciano's apartment complex. Suddenly the Italian seems nervous, and Ludwig has to ask him what's wrong.

"U-Uh? Weeell," He gave a quick look down one end of the road, then the other. "Hey, let's play a game!" He lite up in a pretense that this could possibly be an actual game but, not enough to very well disguise the fact that something was wrong.

"What kind of game?" Germany deadpanned.

Thus through the interpretive ways of Italian hand gestures, hypothetical phrases, and the one too many uses of the words 'fire extinguisher' and 'landlord', Ludwig came to the understanding that Italy had made a decently large mess of his apartment that he was scaried his landlord would be upset about. Exasperated with all these shenanigans over something that really didn't matter, Ludwig cut Feliciano off of another hypothetical question.

"So how bad is the damage in your kitchen?"

Italy's eyes widened a tad, which in itself is strange, then he relaxed as he figured Germany could read his mind anyway. Thus all this was rather stupid in his mind as well at this point. "I don't know. Bad?" He looked up worriedly. "Too bad maybe?"

"I doubt it," Ludwig shuffled Feliciano's hair a little before advancing onto his friend's doorsteps.

"I don't know," Feli said again, a little wary this time as Ludwig opened the screen door.

"How bad could it be?" Ludwig said with a little smile as he opened the second door.

The smell was horrid as all hell burnt to a crisp on a hooker's left butt cheek.

Not that our cool-headed Germany would think that, but half of that was true for his thought procession as he had opened that flimsy door. The other half was his brother's line of seeing things as he had popped the hood to that old Maybech Germany hadn't wanted to take out for a joy-ride. And now we know why.

Just as Prussia had been cracking a wicked joke on the South side of the Italian border that had something to do with chicks and Romano's hormones, that damned thing decided it wanted to pass out on the side of the highway.

So out went all of the countries, except the girls, who were told to stay in the car. The guys got this.

This means that Prussia was popping the top, obviously, and Romano was stand awkwardly beside him because he felt he had to. He got some manly pride to cover, which meant he obviously had to be good with mechanics. Obviously. In just the most completely understandable way of oblivion that only the incredibly stupid or retarded would not be able to see/understand. This all makes perfect sense in some manner of thinking, but not in Belgium's.

No, you see Belgium doesn't get a lot of things like this, and in all honesty, neither does Liechtenstein. Both of them looked at each other dumbly as they had been told that it would just take a sec, and should just stay. Belgium then pulled a face, and Liechtenstein shock her head in just the utter lack of comprehension.

Meanwhile, the guys of the party were bickering about what could possibly be wrong with the engine.

"Hey, Bell?"

"Yeah?" Belgium answered back in the most un-lady-like way possible.

"Didn't it just sound like a battery problem? Like if a wire had came undone or something?"

"Defiantly," Belgium sighed and leaned into her hand from the back seat. "Not that they'll let us even close to the engine to check it out though."

Lili glanced out the window and smiled brightly. "Haha, well, I don't know. They look a little distracted to me," She laughed as she pointed at the pair outside who had turned their attention away from the engine and more towards yelling in each others' faces, like grown men are tended to do every now and then.

Belgium worked out one of her smirky cat smiles. "Let's go look at it then."

The end result was that the Flemish country by the name of Belgium, most commonly called Bella, had completely powned Romano by leaning casually against a purring Maybech with Lili Zwingli, wrongly written 'Lily' by many (including _moi_), in the driver's seat. She gave a friendly wave to the astonished shadow of a certain Mr. Beilschmedt. Lili then was ushered over by Bell to the passenger seat while the boys pouted in the back.

It was taking way to long to get their grub on.

"Next stop: _food!_" Belgium cheered as she turned the clanker back onto the busy, Italian-infested highway.

* * *

_A/N: god, im tired. how did it get so late so quickly? i started writing at around 5 pm. HOW? x'D _

_But, for reals, just...just tell me stuff. is the writing style the same? im trying to keep it consistent, but hell if i can tell. To my old readers that actually read this, HUGS. HUGS FOR EVERYONE \ u. u/ *love*_


End file.
